


intertwined light

by milosci



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosci/pseuds/milosci
Summary: Shin-ah likes cute things. So when he kisses Zeno, it should be obvious that he doesn't really know what that means. It should be, at least. Shouldn't it?





	intertwined light

**Author's Note:**

> i have to do all the work around this house. even pixiv has failed me when it comes to these two! it’s my eternal curse. please join me i love these boys deeply.

Shin-ah really liked cute things. This was obvious from how attached he was to Ao, for one. Ao could get away with a lot as far as he was concerned; everyone was always a little stunned by just how lenient he was towards the little squirrel. 

There was also the case of Yona—dragon’s blood aside, as Shin-ah was clearly attached to her for more than just that reason—he found her lovely, and no one had any inclination to disagree. Jaeha plainly didn’t fit into this category. Hak didn’t, either. It was unclear whether Kija fit into this category in Shin-ah’s mind. He certainly was pretty, but it sometimes seemed that Kija’s overbearing personality frightened the man. Yoon definitely fit into this category—he called himself a pretty boy often, and it was clear to anyone who was adept at reading Shin-ah that he was amused by this, usually nodding very minutely as if to agree with Yoon.

And then there was Zeno. Kind, adorable Zeno. By any standard, he seemed like he was the most obvious fit into this category of things Shin-ah favored because they were cute. In fact, as Hak had remarked brusquely one night, he seemed to be second only to Ao in that sense. The few others still gathered around the fire had agreed enthusiastically. After all, he was just as lenient with Zeno as he was with Ao, wasn’t he? The yellow dragon nearly clung to him. So often, he was burying into his fluff, or hugging his arm, or climbing up his back to see over his shoulder. Shin-ah never seemed to mind, and in fact seemed to welcome it, even when he was usually a little nervous upon making physical contact with anyone else except Yona. Clearly, he was comfortable with Zeno merely because Zeno was just as cute as Ao in his mind.

Shin-ah obviously just thought he was cute like an animal, Zeno tried to remind himself whenever he started to wonder if he was receiving particularly special treatment from the blue dragon. He didn’t seem to like it very much when the others tried to hold his hand or talk to him for long stretches of time, but he always humored Zeno when he did those things.

Shin-ah just thought he was cute like an animal, and he hadn’t had much education on social etiquette. This was the case, surely. Zeno tried desperately to convince himself of this even as Shin-ah had him backed against a tree and was leaning down to gently press a kiss to his lips. Zeno was cute in Shin-ah’s eyes, nothing more, and he was confused ( _ or was it Zeno who was confused? _ ) about how to express it, and that was all there was to it. That was why this was happening, so Zeno needed to put a stop to it before he started getting the wrong idea about what Shin-ah was doing.

Zeno lightly nudged the other man’s shoulder, and he pulled back with a slight expression of confusion. “Was...that wrong?” He asked after a moment, head tilted.

The yellow dragon let out a nervous laugh. That innocent reaction made him able to easily decide this was a social misunderstanding. “Of course not, blue dragon! That’s just not really a thing you should do except with someone who’s really important to you.” Yeah, that was good. This was, what, damage control at this point? Education? Whatever it was, that had been a decent place to start.

Shin-ah remained confused. “You are really important to me...Zeno.” 

Ah, maybe he hadn’t been clear enough. He smiled affectionately and tried again. “Thank you! But I mean...someone who’s  _ really  _ special to you. That you like—but someone you like more than a friend or family member. You know?”

The other man frowned a little. “I know,” he replied softly, but looked to Zeno as if expecting him to continue. He was used to making small missteps, it seemed.

“So...you shouldn’t do this to the other dragons, you know? Maybe not even to anyone else in our merry bunch.” Zeno smiled again, trying his best to flash one of his usual dazzling grins. “So I appreciate it, but in the future, you should wait until you find someone you feel completely different towards than you do for anyone else.” 

Shin-ah tilted his head again, his brow tense. “Zeno... _ is _ different.” Oh. Was that an edge of frustration in his voice? Maybe Zeno had been the one to misinterpret the situation. Maybe he’d been unfair in his assumption. Shin-ah was certainly an adult, after all, regardless of his neglectful upbringing. “I know...what a kiss means. Romantically. And I know I...wanted to do that with you.” 

Right. Of course he knew. Zeno had definitely misunderstood. He suddenly felt awful, his stomach knotting uncomfortably. “Ah. Yeah. Zeno should have known. Of course Zeno is different,” he echoed, trying to process everything. Maybe this wasn’t just because of Shin-ah’s fondness for cute things. He was an adult, after all. Even if he hadn’t been explicitly been made aware of social norms, it wasn’t as if he was completely ignorant of the world. Regardless, Zeno had no idea how to react now that he was quickly realizing just what had happened. If Shin-ah had kissed him, and  _ meant _ it, then...how was he supposed to respond to that? How did he feel about the blue dragon—no, about Shin-ah, anyway? His heart was racing along with his thoughts, and he couldn’t seem to come up with any words.

Shin-ah was still staring at him quietly, but expectantly. Zeno hummed softly, took a deep breath, and pushed off from the tree to stand fully upright. “Can you give Zeno a little while to think about all this?” He asked quietly, a soft, unforced smile on his face. “I’m happy you did mean it, but Zeno needs to figure out how he feels too, okay? Not for too long, promise.” 

The man nodded and backed away. “I’ll let you do that then.” Shin-ah paused, and then added, “...Thank you.” Zeno wanted to ask what for, but he was already walking away. Considering it, he assumed. What a kind person.

Zeno smiled after the blue dragon. Right. Might as well go for a little walk himself and think.

* * *

_ Shin-ah… _

He had Abi’s beautiful eyes. He had Abi’s hair, Abi’s facial structure, Abi’s ability. But he wasn’t Abi, and Zeno was well aware of this. He was definitely descended from the man—that much was obvious—but he was not Abi. That man—friend, brother-figure, someone who had had the potential to be so much more—would never return, his time long gone. All he’d left behind were small parts of his appearance and a lasting legacy of persecution that had been twisted into a punishment for all of the blue dragons that came after. Zeno wished he’d been able to know what those tragic events after Hiryuu’s passing would have caused for future generations. Maybe, then, he could have done something, and the man who now was more comfortable wearing a mask would have been able to show his face to the world.

Oh, but Zeno had learned by now that regret would get him nowhere. He had more important things to be thinking about; it wasn’t the time to be getting distracted by the past. How  _ did _ he feel about Shin-ah?

He was kind, yes, and gentle. He was a little awkward, but that wasn’t his fault, and it wasn’t very noticeable when they were all relaxed and out of the public eye. What else? He was a good listener, and he was getting better about responding—even with just noises of agreement—so he was, all in all, a pretty good conversation partner.  

Shin-ah was nice to be near, too. Zeno liked to say it was just because the fluff he wore was soft, or warm, but deep down, he knew better. There were other reasons. Shin-ah was, after all, his default choice for who he wanted to snuggle up with when they went to bed. Nearly everywhere they went, Zeno clung close to Shin-ah. He’d grab Shin-ah’s arm, or sling an arm over his shoulder, or even just press up against his back. Even if the fluffy mantle wasn’t there, Zeno still typically found an excuse to stick close to the blue dragon.

So, he liked being with Shin-ah, and he wanted to stay close to him. But was that it? Zeno let his eyes slip closed, trying to focus. He liked when the other man took the initiative to be close to him. He liked that Shin-ah had always been perfectly comfortable with Zeno cuddling up to him as they slept. He liked that Shin-ah had gotten more comfortable with returning affectionate touches, sometimes holding his hand as they walked or putting an arm around him as they went to sleep. Zeno’s mind started racing. Had he really been all that surprised, then, that Shin-ah had kissed him? He was able to so plainly acknowledge that Shin-ah treated him differently and more lovingly than he did anyone else. Shin-ah would go out of his way to have physical contact with Zeno, in the same way Zeno did to him. Of course he’d kissed Zeno. That was the next logical step to this ever-increasing closeness. Zeno was different. Zeno was special to Shin-ah. Zeno...wouldn’t mind kissing Shin-ah again. Actually, he  _ wanted _ to kiss Shin-ah again. It’d made his heart race to be kissed like that, backed against a tree, Shin-ah’s arms on either side of his head. That hadn’t happened since—

Well. It had certainly been quite a while, and Zeno couldn’t deny that it was Shin-ah in particular that made him feel that way. He had his answer, and all that was left was to deliver it. He sighed a little, putting his arms behind his head. What was the best timing on that? Frankly, he wanted to go find the blue dragon and tell him right away, but he had a feeling that was probably the wrong choice. Shin-ah would probably end up worrying that Zeno had rushed to an answer—or worse, had come to this conclusion for Shin-ah’s own sake—if he said something this soon. Ah, what to do, what to do? 

Zeno’s stomach growled. Right, that was a good plan. It was near dinnertime anyway. He might as well head back to where they were camped out and eat something, and maybe after that he’d pull Shin-ah aside and tell him what needed to be said. Zeno nodded once to himself, and started humming as he headed back towards the clearing the tents were set up in. 

* * *

Dinner came and went, and Zeno kept casting sidelong glances at Shin-ah as they ate. It didn’t help that he could feel Shin-ah’s gaze on him as well. It was gentle and stoic as always, but there was some other expression on his face if Zeno looked close enough. Curiosity, maybe? Whatever it really was, it was obvious Shin-ah could tell he’d figured out what he wanted to say.

That made it much easier for the two of them to slip away again without much fuss after dinner. The sun was starting to set, but there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Zeno and Shin-ah could handle themselves if they were to run into trouble. The two of them headed down to a small creek not far from camp, Zeno inwardly relying on the quiet splashes to mask their conversation somewhat, just in case. Just because he was excited to tell Shin-ah didn’t mean he necessarily wanted everyone  _ else  _ to know right away, after all.

They sat on the banks of the creek facing each other. Shin-ah’s face conveyed very little emotion as always, but his posture was tense. He was fidgeting with his hands. Oh, he looked so nervous. Zeno tried his best to flash a comforting smile, then let his eyes flutter closed for just a moment as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“Shin-ah,” Zeno began, and that was all it took to get the blue dragon to visibly startle. Ah, he hadn’t really used his name out loud before, had he? Oh well. There was a first time for everything, might as well get that out of the way now. “Zeno has—ah, no, I’ve really had a lot to think about since earlier, you know? It was really unexpected...is what I’d like to be able to say, but when I thought about it I realized that I already should’ve known.” He paused to gather his thoughts, his gaze flickering to Shin-ah’s face. Something was weird about this. Something...Oh. Of course.

Zeno reached out to pull off Shin-ah’s mask. The other man’s hands flew up to rest on Zeno’s forearms, but they applied no pressure. He had moved to stop Zeno only out of habit. He lowered his hands hesitantly, and nodded faintly to give his permission. He gently set the mask on the ground next to them, and did his best not to stare. That made Shin-ah uncomfortable, and he knew that, but oh, he really never would get tired of seeing those lovely golden eyes no matter how many years passed. And the way the dying sunlight was hitting them...

But, no. Back to the matter at hand. Zeno shifted his position to a kneel, sitting on his heels. “I, ah.” He laughed a little, suddenly nervous. What did he have to be nervous about? It was only Shin-ah. He was more comfortable around Shin-ah than almost anyone else. Ah, but he was trying too hard to be serious, that was part of the problem. Shin-ah knew Zeno respected him, so maybe it was okay to not overthink this. “Zeno returns your feelings, Shin-ah!” He grinned brightly, reached out to put his hands on the other man’s shoulders, and pushed him backwards in one sudden motion.

He perched above Shin-ah with his hands on the other man’s cheeks. Ah, he was so cute. Shin-ah’s cheeks were red. And those beautiful eyes, watching Zeno intently. The blue dragon’s eyes, _Shin-ah’s_ _eyes_ , were breathtakingly beautiful. Their paralysis didn’t work on Zeno, but he still found himself frozen in place for just a moment. He was totally captivated. Shin-ah was lovely, so very _beautiful_. 

Zeno leaned down and kissed Shin-ah. It was tender, and gentle, like their first one had been, but there was none of the surprise behind it, so it was much more comfortable. Zeno pulled back after a moment, letting his forehead rest against Shin-ah’s. He couldn’t keep from smiling. He was content, happy in a way he hadn’t felt in quite a while. 

He pulled his head back slightly, just enough to be able to properly make eye contact with Shin-ah. The sun had fully set, and the moonlight was still weak, but even still it caught in Shin-ah’s eyes and made them shine. 

“Cute...no, beautiful...” Shin-ah murmured after a moment, sounding somewhat overwhelmed. Oh, he was so adorable. He didn’t know how to deal with this, but was trying his best anyway.

Zeno laughed softly, fully intending to make it harder for the man. “Odd to be talking about yourself at a time like this, isn’t it?” 

Shin-ah gasped, turning red again. Ah, he was too cute, too cute. Zeno began to tell him so, but he barely got through a syllable before Shin-ah’s lips were on his again. If this was how he’d react every time Zeno gave him a compliment from now on, Zeno would definitely have to do that a lot more often. 

They spent a few moments longer this way, taking in the other’s presence. The moon climbed a little higher in the sky, and finally Zeno hopped up to his feet, leaning over to offer a hand to Shin-ah to help him stand. He didn’t let go when the blue dragon got to his feet. “Well, let’s get back, huh? I’m sure everyone’s missing us by now.” 

Shin-ah nodded in agreement, bending over to pick up his mask. Zeno did let go of his hand then, for just a moment, to let him readjust it on his head. He was still more comfortable wearing it, but Zeno certainly felt privileged that he had been comfortable having it off around him. 

As they sat by the fire talking with the others that evening, they were, perhaps, a little more cuddly than usual. If anyone else noticed, they surely didn’t make it known. Zeno felt internally thankful for that—there had been way too much excitement for one day as it was, they didn’t need to have to hurriedly come up with an explanation for their friends while they were still coming to terms with their new relationship themselves. Zeno was afraid it’d overwhelm poor Shin-ah as it was.

They were also more cuddly than usual when they laid down to sleep a while later. Zeno was clinging to Shin-ah, that much was usual. But today Shin-ah was facing Zeno purposefully, an arm and a leg curled protectively over him. He looked content, and his face was so soft that in the dim light of the tent, Zeno could almost believe me was smiling gently. “Good night, Shin-ah,” Zeno whispered, smiling up at him.

“...Good night,” Shin-ah replied, so quiet as to be almost inaudible. Quickly, he leaned in to kiss Zeno, and pulled back just as fast.

Oh, Zeno’s heart would actually give out at this rate. If anything could do him in, it’d be how cute Shin-ah was. He buried his face in the crook of Shin-ah’s neck, hiding it from view. He’d intended to pull back after a few moments, but he realized quickly that it was so warm and comfortable that he really didn’t want to at all. Instead, he shifted just a little and settled in for sleep.

Zeno woke up the next morning exactly as he’d fallen asleep. Shin-ah’s breaths were still even—he was clearly still asleep—and his limbs were still tangled around Zeno’s. Slowly, he pulled his head back to admire Shin-ah’s sleeping face. He’d deflected Shin-ah calling him cute as a means of flirting, but he’d meant what he’d said, too. Zeno may have been cute by anyone’s measure, but that couldn’t possibly compare to how adorable this man was. He kissed the very tip of Shin-ah’s nose, causing him to make a noise in his sleep. Zeno couldn’t help but grin wildly at that. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to stay here just a little longer, not when such a cute man was holding him close like this. Zeno nestled back in to his original position and closed his eyes, still unable to fight back a wide smile. Contented, he drifted off again nuzzling up to Shin-ah, who was the cutest of all in Zeno’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> shin-ah is my son and became so in record time. it took me literally two and a half days to read this manga i love it so much. also i have precisely one (1) criticism of the english translation and it’s that they don’t quite make it obvious how shin-ah speaks so hesitantly and uhhh not fluidly it’s lovely i want to hug him. anyway follow me on twitter @[himeraldas](https://www.twitter.com/himeraldas) i only post about a handful of things and frequently they're yona.


End file.
